Révisions et sentiments
by Navirina
Summary: Le brevet approche et la classe d'Adrien est réunie pour réviser. Tout le monde y met du sien. Lorsque vient son tour, Adrien réfléchit à quel point sa vie a changé au cours de ces derniers mois.


_**Helloooo everybody !**_

 _ **On se retrouve avec un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit une nuit, à 3h du matin... Quand mon cerveau refuse de dormir.**_  
 _ **Je remercie Draki Shevio Nalombre d'avoir été ma bêta. ^^**_

 _ **Et à vous pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **COPYRIGHT: Tous les éléments relatifs à Miraculous - les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir sont et restent la propriété intellectuelle et exclusive de Zag Toon.**_

* * *

Le collège Françoise-Dupont était calme en cette fin du mois de Mai. Les seuls bruits audibles venaient d'une salle de classe. Un groupe d'élèves s'y était installé, avec l'autorisation du directeur, afin de réviser le brevet. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine avant l'examen et avaient décidé de se réunir pour s'aider.

En vérité, c'était une idée de leur déléguée, Marinette. Elle avait entendu Rose et Juleka – enfin, plutôt Rose – demander de l'aide à Max pour les mathématiques. Kim avait demandé s'il pouvait les rejoindre et Marinette avait alors proposé une séance de révision groupée.

Toute la classe avait accepté. Enfin, sauf Lila et Chloé. Cette dernière avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réviser avec des « boulets pareils », mais elle était quand même présente. Oh bien sûr, elle disait que c'était Sabrina qui l'avait forcée mais personne n'était dupe.

Voilà donc pourquoi ces élèves étaient réunis, dans leur salle, un mercredi après-midi. Ils avaient déjà traité plusieurs sujets, chacun expliqué par l'élève qui s'y sentait le plus à l'aise. Ainsi, Max avait expliqué, plus ou moins clairement, les maths Rose l'analyse d'un texte, Sabrina la géographie et Alya était en train de finir d'expliquer comment faire une bonne rédaction. Puis, elle déclara :

« Bon qui se lance pour la physique ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Adrien. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés sur sa feuille, finissant de noter les explications de la journaliste. En sentant le regard de ses camarades, il se redressa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui ? »

Nino lui donna une légère tape dans l'épaule.

« -C'est à ton tour de faire le prof mec.

-Ah d'accord. »

Il prit ses affaires et alla au bureau, réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'expliquer des cours. Il l'avait parfois fait à Chloé mais cela n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps.

Adrien regarda ses camarades, pas très sûr de lui.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? »

Il y eut un brouhaha général, rendant incompréhensible toute réponse. Au final, ce fut Marinette qui se leva et parla pour ses camarades.

« -Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment d'exemples concrets. Alors c'est un peu flou.

-Ça serait mieux si je prenais un exemple qui parle à tous alors ?

-Oui tu serais génial. ÇA SERAIT GÉNIAL ! Pas toi. Tu le serais aussi bien sûr, enfin tu l'es déjà mais l'exemple le serait encore plus... »

Elle continua de marmonner, son visage rougissant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque Alya la rassit de force sur sa chaise. Adrien haussa un sourcil à la tirade un peu particulière de la jeune fille mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un exemple concret… Il regarda ses exercices, modifiant mentalement les exemples donnés par Mlle Mendeleiev. Une idée s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Ça ira si je parle de Ladybug ? »

Évidemment, tous les autres approuvèrent.

Alors, il se tourna vers le tableau et commença ses explications. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à sa Lady.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Bien sûr, penser à sa partenaire le rendait toujours heureux. Mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aussi. D'un point de vue extérieur, il s'agissait simplement d'un élève aidant ses camarades. Cela était certainement banal, mais pour Adrien, c'était une première. Sa vie avait tellement changé en si peu de temps.

Au début, cela avait été difficile. Il avait dû convaincre son père de le laisser aller au collège. Il n'était pas encore sûr de comment mais Nathalie avait réussi. Il était arrivé, s'était fait des amis… En quelques mois il avait fréquenté beaucoup plus de personnes, de son âge, qu'en 14 ans. Et même si son début d'année ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'aurait souhaité, il en était quand même satisfait.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe, répondant à certaines questions. Il aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait. Tous ces élèves réunis pour se soutenir… Il avait déjà remarqué la solidarité qui les liait, lors d'attaques d'akumas. Notamment lors de La Béfana. Ils s'étaient tous unis pour défendre Marinette. Ou même lors de l'incident Réflekta.

En pensant à cela, son regard glissa vers Juleka. Elle discutait à voix basse avec Rose. Adrien n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu hausser la voix. C'était une fille sympathique mais discrète. Elle l'était tellement que peu de gens la remarquaient. Ce qui la blessait par moments. Adrien s'en souvenait bien. Elle avait été akumatisée le jour de la photo de classe, à cause d'une manigance de Chloé. Au final, tout s'était bien terminé et la séance photo au parc, organisée par Marinette, avait été amusante.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son amie d'enfance, qui discutait avec Sabrina. Pendant longtemps, la fille du maire avait été sa seule amie. Son seul contact avec le monde extérieur. Alors certes, elle avait des défauts. De gros défauts. Adrien le savait. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle était méchante, égoïste et qu'elle profitait trop de l'influence de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Malgré ses grands airs, Chloé n'était pas comme cela. Et il tenait à elle. Elle était là avec eux et participait. Elle avait corrigé un élève qui s'était trompé sur une question. Elle l'avait fait en se moquant, bien entendu, mais l'intention était là.

Adrien retint un soupir et se concentra sur ses explications. Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées restèrent tournées vers sa camarade.

Il savait que Chloé ne faisait cela que pour se donner un genre. Elle n'était pas aussi terrible. Elle savait reconnaître le talent des autres - même si c'était pour leur voler leur création – et était capable de pardonner. Il en avait eu la preuve avec Ladybug. Malheureusement, son petit numéro ne marchait que trop bien. Après tout, elle était responsable de l'akumatisation d'au moins la moitié de leur classe. Il y avait eu Juleka, Alix, Mylène, Rose, Kim, Nathanaël, Alya et même Sabrina !

Il y avait eu tant d'akumas à combattre… Adrien en avait perdu le compte. Certains étaient plus dangereux que d'autres.

En regardant les élèves, Adrien se demanda comment ils pouvaient si facilement se laisser corrompre. Ou plutôt, comment Le Papillon pouvait si aisément exploiter les gens. Il avait convaincu les victimes en utilisant leurs sentiments négatifs. Un simple moment de faiblesse pouvait tout faire basculer.

Alix par exemple. C'était une sportive, toujours prête à relever un défi. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour répondre à ceux de Kim. Alix était une fille forte qui ne se laissait pas facilement abattre. Et pourtant, le Papillon l'avait eue. Elle avait été triste, énervée, d'avoir cassé sa précieuse montre. Et ce monstre en avait profité. Chronogirl avait été une adversaire redoutable. Mais grâce à elle, il avait pu avoir deux Ladybug !

A première vue, Kim était le cliché typique du sportif sans cervelle. Adrien n'allait pas dire que c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Kim était parfois… Un peu simple. Et il avait la sale manie de lancer des défis. Mais Kim était un ami fidèle pour Max, et les autres.

Lui aussi avait été akumatisé, suite à une peine de cœur causée par Chloé. Le super-héros n'avait pas de réels souvenirs du combat. Il se souvenait d'avoir été touché en protégeant Ladybug puis c'était le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse jeter sur le Dislocoeur par sa Lady. Et dire qu'il avait prévu d'avouer ses sentiments… Encore une occasion ratée.

Adrien secoua la tête, et continua ses explications. Il ne devait pas y repenser. Il aurait d'autres occasions, tant pis si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite !

Il glissa de nouveau son regard sur ses camarades. Il était très heureux de les connaître. Même s'il avait du mal avec certains.

Ils étaient tous si différents les uns des autres…

Sabrina était une fille sympathique mais qui manquait grandement de personnalité. Adrien l'avait toujours vue collée à Chloé. Il lui arrivait même parfois de se demander si elle avait d'autres amis…

Rose, avec sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son romantisme - et sa manie de faire chanter ses serviteurs – lui faisait penser à une princesse Disney. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider laquelle. Cendrillon peut-être ? Ou Aurore ? Non, Rose avait bien plus de jugeote. Il allait devoir y réfléchir.

Mylène était discrète et attachante. C'était une gentille fille mais qui avait tendance à avoir peur de tout. Son père était un très bon mime. Voire même un peu trop… Encore deux anciennes victimes du Papillon. Le jeune héros se disait souvent que Ivan et elle formaient un beau couple.

Ivan était un garçon bourru, qui pouvait faire peur au premier abord. Mais il était en vérité très gentil. Mylène l'appelait souvent son ''gros nounours''. Il avait été le premier akumatisé. Le combat avait été un peu plus rude parce que Ladybug et Chat Noir débutaient juste. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne savaient pas exactement quoi faire. Ils avaient alors appris l'importance de capturer un akuma… Mais le discours donné par Ladybug ce jour-là avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle était une vraie super-héroïne. Et elle avait définitivement conquit le cœur du félin…

Max était un garçon très intelligent qui aimait surtout les maths et l'informatique. C'était un génie qui faisait des choses incroyables. Adrien en avait eu la preuve avec Markov. Ce robot était extrêmement bien conçu. Trop bien conçu. Mais Max était avant tout un ami fidèle pour Kim. Il l'empêchait souvent de faire n'importe quoi et le tempérait un peu dans ses incessantes quêtes de défis.

Il vit Nathanaël penché sur son carnet. Ce garçon était presque toujours en train de dessiner ou de dormir. Adrien l'aimait bien même s'il ne lui parlait pas réellement. Il savait que Nathanaël était amoureux de Marinette mais il ignorait si elle lui retournait ses sentiments.

Adrien aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rapprocher de ses camarades mais il ignorait comment faire. Il était encore novice dans ce domaine. Ceux avec qui il traînait le plus, c'étaient Nino, Alya et Marinette. Même s'il n'arrivait jamais à discuter avec cette dernière…

Alya était une bonne amie. Il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était de Nino mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il avait eu quelques interactions avec elle, en tant que Chat Noir, lors d'interviews ou lorsqu'il avait dû la sauver. Sa manie de foncer sans réfléchir, juste pour un scoop, le désespérait parfois. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était courageuse. Par moments, il l'enviait. Il aimerait pouvoir être aussi extraverti qu'elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Déjà parce que cela lui était interdit, et parce qu'il était bien trop timide.

La seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même – en dehors de Ladybug – c'était Nino. Il était son meilleur ami. Presque un frère. Adrien savait que Nino tenait réellement à lui. Il en avait eu la preuve lors de son anniversaire. Le DJ avait tellement voulu lui organiser une fête… Et le refus de Gabriel Agreste l'avait énervé au point de se faire akumatiser ! Il avait été le premier ami qu'il s'était fait en arrivant. Il l'avait aidé sur beaucoup de choses. Il lui avait appris le fonctionnement du collège, l'aidait lorsqu'il avait du mal avec les autres… Avec lui, il pouvait se lâcher un peu. Pas totalement, mais assez pour évacuer la pression. Ils pouvaient rester des heures ensemble et ne jamais s'ennuyer. Adrien voulait à tout prix conserver cette amitié. Il espérait vraiment que Nino resterait toujours son meilleur ami. Il ferait tout pour.

Un cri le sorti de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, il vit Marinette, debout, qui essayait vainement d'essuyer sa veste.

« Ça va Marinette ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

« Oui oui ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre ! J'ai... »

Elle leva la veste vers lui et il vit une grosse tâche blanche sur le tissu.

« -Mon blanco a explosé dans ma main et… Voilà.

-Comment ça a pu exploser ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire confus. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'elle. Elle s'excusa et quitta la salle pour aller se nettoyer.

Son regard croisa celui d'Adrien lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant. Il haussa un sourcil mais décida d'ignorer.

Il avait l'habitude que Marinette se comporte bizarrement avec lui. C'était comme cela depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, pas exactement. D'abord, elle l'avait détesté, suite à un malentendu causé par Chloé. Encore. Mais, suivant les conseils de Nino, il s'était excusé et elle était devenue son amie. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais au vu de son comportement avec lui, elle devait encore lui en vouloir un peu. C'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait. Après tout, elle se comportait naturellement avec tout le monde, y compris Chat Noir.

Malgré tout, cela le blessait. Adrien aimait bien Marinette. Ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble à la fête de Chloé. Il avait aimé danser avec elle, cela avait semblé si naturel. Il savait peu de choses sur elle et il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Marinette était une fille enjouée, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire. Elle aimait la mode mais n'était pas pour autant superficielle. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules et lorsqu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir. En tant que déléguée de classe, elle devait prendre des décisions en s'assurant qu'elles plaisent à tout le monde. Et elle réalisait cela avec brio ! C'était une personne si vivante, si joyeuse… Par moment, Adrien devait bien l'avouer, elle lui faisait penser à Ladybug.

La super-héroïne parisienne occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Il n'y avait pas un moment où il ne pensait pas à elle. Il repensait à leurs conversations, leurs combats… Il aurait pu rester des heures à l'observer. Mais il passerait sûrement pour un mec louche. Et il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre sa Lady à dos.

Mais c'était difficile ne pas penser à elle. Elle était partout. A la télévision, à la radio… Jusque dans ses cours ! En parlant de cela…

Il regarda ce qu'il venait d'écrire au tableau. Pour lui, c'était compréhensible. Mais pour les autres, peut-être pas. Il leur demanda mais ils lui assurèrent que tout allait bien. Alors il continua.

Son corps faisait tout par automatisme. Son esprit, lui, était de nouveau tourné vers sa coccinelle. Bon, d'accord, pas SA coccinelle. Même s'il aimerait bien. Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment faire comprendre à sa partenaire qu'il l'aimait réellement. Certes, il ne la connaissait qu'en tant que Ladybug, mais elle ne pouvait pas être si différente dans la vraie vie.

Elle était extraordinaire. Toujours prête à aider les autres, même ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Chloé par exemple. Le nombre de fois où ils avaient dû sauver la fille du maire... Mais Ladybug restait professionnelle en toutes circonstances. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter son rôle au début mais maintenant, elle gérait à la perfection. Elle savait toujours quoi faire, même quand la situation était critique. Cela lui prenait parfois un peu de temps mais elle finissait toujours par y arriver. Et quoiqu'elle décide, Adrien la suivait. Il avait une totale confiance en elle. Elle était sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, sa Lady. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de porter de masque. Il pouvait faire l'idiot, enchaîner les jeux de mots – même si elle ne les trouvait pas drôle – flirter… Faire tout ce qui lui était interdit en temps normal. Et elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle le reprenait lorsqu'il dépassait les limites ou lorsque ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais jamais elle ne le jugeait. Elle levait les yeux au ciel, soupirait et riait. Elle lui faisait penser à Marinette dans ces moments. Et Adrien se sentait heureux. Avec Ladybug, il parvenait à oublier ses soucis. C'était ironique quand il y pensait. C'était masqué qu'il pouvait être réellement lui-même.

Il devait sans cesse faire attention. Attention à ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entache la réputation de son père. Ce serait une honte pour lui d'avoir un fils autre que parfait. La pression en devenait insupportable. Alors, grâce à son miraculous, il pouvait s'en aller et évacuer un peu. C'était son seul moyen pour garder sa santé mentale intacte.

Enfin le miraculous et le collège.

En regagnant sa place, Adrien pensa à quel point il avait de la chance d'être dans cette classe.  
Il ne parlait pas à tout le monde, il le regrettait d'ailleurs, mais il se sentait bien. Il se sentait libre. Ce qui était paradoxal si on y réfléchissait bien. Il était enfermé huit heures par jour dans une salle, devait gérer ses devoirs, ses autres cours, les séances photos et ses devoirs de super-héros. Mais même s'il restait prisonnier de son père, il restait maître de ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était cela la vraie liberté.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. :)**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


End file.
